My Dear Brother
by takemeaway2536
Summary: When a hunter comes to town and seeks revenge on Stefan he takes one of the most important things to him. His brother. The mystery is laid out when an enhanced werewolf venom and a name is put into play. The main question everyone is asking though is will Damon survive and can Stefan cope with his brothers torture. rated T for some swearing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_First Vampire diaries Fanfic, and can i just say my favorite character is Damon. You can guess then that this story will revolve around Damon. I'm strange you see when I have a favorite character I like it when they go through a tough ordeal. Whether its mental or physical I know weird. So this story is going to have ALOT of Damon pain. Rated T, for slight swearing, torture(Not too descriptive), and blood. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Damon walked into the bar whistling a song he heard earlier as he heads for his usual spot. He sits and nods at the bartender who is already getting a drink for him, she knows what he wants now. She hands him the drink and he quickly downs half of the beer before setting it down and sighing happily. He feels the presence before he hears the voice, "Starting without me huh," Alaric says with a smile as he sits next to Damon, the bartender making his drink just like she did for Damon. "You where too slow I couldn't help myself," Damon says with a smile.

They sat and drank for a while until Damon declared he was tired and ready to go home and sleep for a while, Rick nodded in agreement but said he would have one more beer before heading home. Damon quickly left the bar and started down the street that was almost completely dark besides the dim light of the few lamp posts that worked.

If Damon had his choice he would vampire zip home right then, but even though it was late there where still people out so he would have to wait till no one was around. His phone rings and he quickly pulls it out checking the number before answering it and saying, "What do you want, brother." "Hello, Damon," Stefan says from the other side, "We need to talk immediately meet me at the house we have a serious problem." "Can I know what our serious problem might be before I rush home?" Damon asks smirking into the phone. "There's a hunter in town, Damon and somehow he knows who the vampires are." Stefan says impatiently, something that is very much not like him leading Damon to realize just how serious this was. "I'll be there so..." Damon was quickly cut off by something being jabbed into his back and the sudden feeling of dizziness and nausea, "Vervain," he whispers before collapsing on the sidewalk.

* * *

"DAMON, DAMON," Stefan yells into the phone to only be answered by silence. "What's wrong, what happened?" Elena asks from her seat on the couch near the fire. "Its Damon, he got cut off mid sentence then I heard him whisper something like vervain, I think the hunter got him," He says with a sigh before sitting next to her. "What do we do," She asks panicky. "You," He says pointing at her while standing up, "are going to stay her with Caroline and not leave this house," She nods knowing arguing would be pointless one vampire was already kidnapped there was no reason for her to be added to the list.

"What are you going to do?" She asks quietly looking at her hands. "I'm going to go beg Klaus for help and see if we can find Damon and kill this hunter." Stefan replies before leaving the room, Caroline then rushing in taking Stefan's place on the couch next to Elena. "So," she says with a smile, "What should we do first." Stefan smiles as he hears Caroline list all the things that Elena and her can do together, Elena needs to be distracted from this. With a sigh Stefan opens the door and vampire rushes to Klaus's house.

* * *

When Damon awakes he can't help but feel sore from the Vervain, even though his senses are still dull he observes his surroundings carefully. He is currently hooked to a vertical table by chains that on any other day he could break with ease but that damn vervain has made him weak. He quickly notices he is in a dark room with grey brick walls, floor, and ceiling. In front of him there is a big metal door with a small window covered in bars. He can't help but sigh sadly at the predicament he is currently in. A sudden chuckle from behind him snaps into a more aware mood, as he watches a man in black clothes, and a black hood walk to stand in front of him.

"Hello, Damon, glad to see you've finally woken up." The man says in a gruff voice. Damon tries to see the mans face but it is masked by the black hood on his head. "Ya know I really would have expected to be treated just a litter nicer I mean really walking up on a metal table leads to horrible first impression." Damon says cockily. "You really think that I care for first impressions?" the man growls. "Well apparently not since I don't even get to know what you look like," Damon chuckles.

He hears the man snarl before pulling something out of his cloak, it was a shot with a yellow liquid inside **werewolf venom!** "Damon let me tell you my plan, you see Stefan and me we had a hmm... run in a while ago and lets say it wasn't a good one. I want revenge and I see no better way than killing his brother that he forced to turn. You see first I will inject you with this venom, it's not normal though I've enhanced it to where it stops vampires from healing. I will then carve a message in your chest that your brother will find as you slowly die." The man spits before walking up to him. "This is going to be one hell of a ride for you my friend I hope you really DON'T enjoy it." The says before pushing the shot into Damon's right arm. He then pulls out a small knife and rips open Damon's shirt so his chest is bare. He then carves two simple things as big as he can into his chest the first is a name "Melanie" the second just below is another name but not a normal the name is "Ripper"

During the carving of the names Damon had never been in so much pain the cuts weren't healing so they kept stinging and bleeding, and his right arm felt like it was on fire. The man really had enhanced the venom and he had enhanced to kill faster and hurt a hell of a lot more.

* * *

_The end of chapter 1 what do you think. What is going to happen to Damon with the enhanced venom? I forgot to mention that is takes place near the middle of season 4. Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon! Review PLEASE. I also advise you to read some of my other stories with love takemeaway2536._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter yay. I'm so happy you guys have liked it so far.**

* * *

Stefan arrived at Klaus's house in what was probably record time but he didn't have time to think like that Damon was in trouble. He enters the house without knocking and quickly finds close in the living room painting next to the fire. "What an unexpected visit." Klaus says not taking his eyes of the picture. "Klaus we need your help, there is a hunter in town and he's taken Damon. To add to our list of problems he somehow knows who ALL the vampires are including you," Stefan says trying to stay calm in front of the man who was as much of a friend as an enemy. "Hmm and why would I want to help you?" Klaus asks casually. Stefan racks his brain quickly for the right words then says, "Because if you don't the hunter could kill Caroline and her friends." This seemed to change Klaus's mind as he stiffened and turned to face Stefan, "I see your point, I guess I'll help any clue where your brother might be?" He questions putting down his paint brush. "None at all," Stefan replies looking at his feet sadly. "Well I know your going to think I'm an idiot for asking but have you tried tracking his phone?" Klaus asks. "No, I didn't even think of that," Stefan says brightening up a little.

The two quickly log onto a computer and put in the details to track his phone a red dot on a map of Mystic falls. "Your brother, if his phone is with him, is there," Klaus says pointing at the flashing red dot. "That's at the school," Stefan says in surprise. "Well lets go then we don't have all day do we?" Klaus says. Both of them quickly zip out of the house and head for the school.

* * *

When the hunter finished carving the names into Damon's chest he stepped back admiring his work. "Well Damon my job here is done, Stefan should find you soon enough I really do wish you come to an awful painful end." The hunter says with a snarl before leaving the room. Damon can't help but lose all hope when the hunter leaves, he thinks about the first time he was infected with werewolf venom is was awful, but now he had enhanced venom in him which could only make things much much worse. The fire that had been in his right arm had begun to spread its way to his shoulder and ribs, making it so every breath was painful. A bang from outside the room made Damon's heart flutter with fear, something that did not happen very often. The fear was quickly turned to relief when his brother entered the small room, his brother had become a comfort to him over the past years and at this moment he found his brother the safest person to be with. What Damon failed to notice though was the look of disgust, worry, and then utter shock on Stefan's face as he took in his brothers condition.

To Damon the names on his chest meant nothing, but to Stefan they meant almost everything. Melanie he remembered the name so easily, he remembered her to be a hunters wife that Klaus had him kill a little less than 2 years ago. He also remembered seeing the hunter mourn over his lose and swear he would find out who did this to her and make them pay in the worse way possibly. Now staring at Damon, Stefan realized the hunter found what could hurt him the most. "Stefan I'm so glad to see you," Damon says pure happiness and relief filling his voice. Stefan just nods before tearing the metal off that was connecting Damon to the table, Stefan didn't fully expect it but when his brother's knees buckled he caught him quickly. "You look like hell, and why aren't your wounds healing?" Stefan asks helping his brother to his feet. "Well you see apparently your little hunter friend likes enhancing stuff including werewolf venom," Damon says with a smirk hiding the fear deep inside him.

"Wait he put enhanced werewolf venom in you?" Stefan asks nervously. "Ya and let me tell you it burns like hell," Damon laughs coldly. "Good thing I'm here then isn't it," Klaus says stepping into the room. Both brothers stare at Klaus both thanking him through eye contact before he bites his wrist and lets the blood drip into a small cup he had found in the cafeteria. Damon then takes the cup from Klaus and drinks it eager to make the pain stop but what happens took all three of them by surprise. After just one swallow Damon falls to his knees screaming in agony a sound that not even Klaus could handle, so he steps forward about to break his neck when Stefan stops him.

"The werewolf venom is preventing him from healing that could really kill him," Stefan says staring at Damon without any emotion on his face. Damon screamed and screamed Klaus's blood had only made the fire spread to the rest of his body and make it hurt 10 times more, he kept screaming wanting the pain to stop then suddenly everything went black.

Stefan watched as his brother stopped screaming and fell unconscious on the floor. "Your blood didn't work something is wrong way wrong," Stefan says before stepping forward and picking up Damon firemen style. "I don't understand why my blood didn't work," Klaus says suddenly going into deep thought. "I do... It's enhanced the hunter must have made it so its incurable." Stefan says shaking his head sadly. He sees Klaus's face look like he was in shock and rage at the same time, but Stefan made sure his emotions didn't show because if they did, he would be crying for his brother because he knew deep down the pain Damon was going through was only the beginning.

* * *

**Yay second chapter done hope you guys liked it. I will be writing again most likely friday or tomorrow night I was lucky enough to not have school today YAY! anyway hope you guys liked it R&R. I also encourage you to go read some of my other stories xoxo takemeaway2536**


End file.
